World Renowned Detective, L
by sansajonquil
Summary: The past and present life of L. How L came to be the smart detective he is. Challenge fic requested by artemisgirl on the forums. Re-posting my story from years ago, because I regained confidence in it. Spoilers for L's true full name.
1. Chapter 1

**World Renowned Detective, L**

A challenge fic requested by artemisgirl on the forums.

**Summary:** The past and present of L. How L came to be the smart detective he is Fic. Spoilers for L's real name. Re-posting my story from years ago (under my old pen-name dark-byakugan24), because i regained confidence in it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

L sat in his chair, propping up his feet. He observed the headquarters with his wide black eyes. He closed his eyes.

Light often wondered how L came to be the greatest detective of all time.

L's past:

6 year old L Lawliet arrived at the Wammy House orphanage with his suitcase. He looked up.

"Wow," Lawliet breathed. A magnificent huge white building was in front of him.

He was still gaping at the building when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

A kindly looking old man smiled and said, "My name is Roger. Please come with me."

Lawliet came with Roger to the office.

Lawliet looked around at his surroundings. He was filled with wonder and awe.

They arrived at the office. Lawliet sat down.

Roger sat down at his office chair and peered over at his glasses at Lawliet. "Your name from now on is to be L. Is that alright?"

Then everything went black.

Light shook L awake. "L!"

L slowly opened his eyes. Then he shot straight up, forgetting he was still chained to Light.

"Aghh!" said Light as he collapsed to the floor. L blinked, then saw Light on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," said L cutely, tipping his head to the side.

Light got up and brushed himself off. "Well, we should continue researching." Light went over to the computer.

L looked over at the computer. "What are you doing?"

Light swivelled around in his chair. "Why, working on the Kira case of course."

"There is no need to right now. Aizawa is conducting a search in Amane Misa's room for suspicious objects," L replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**World Renowned Detective, L**

A challenge fic requested by artemisgirl on the forums.

**Summary**: The past and present of L. How L came to be the smart detective he is today. Challenge Fic. Spoiler for L's real name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

"Well," Light glanced hesitantly at the computer screen. "Why is Aizawa searching through Misa's room for?"

"Yagami-kun," L said, biting his thumb thoughtfully. "Misa has been suspected of being the 2nd Kira and it has become necessary to search for evidence."

Light said, "That is understandable."

Light started to turn back to his chair, when L suddenly said, "The handcuffs are no longer needed, Yagami-kun. They were merely for if you did anything suspicious that would lead me into thinking that you were definitely Kira."

Light looked quite surprised at L's sudden answer, but nodded comprehensively.

L took a key from the nearest shelf and unlocked the handcuffs that cuffed L and Light together.

Light took off the handcuffs and walked out of the room.

L sighed and sat back on his chair, his feet drawn up to his knees.

L took out his cell phone from his pocket and saw that he had one new message. The message was from Aizawa and he had said that Misa was definitely the 2nd Kira.

L drew out a thin book, which was encased in a drawer. He turned to the next page in the book, and wrote at the top of the page:

_I have made a new discovery, Amane Misa is indeed the second Kira and I still strongly suspect Yagami-kun of being Kira. He is very intelligent, and is similar to me in many ways. From the potato chips to Yagami-kun's amazing deduction abilities, he is definitely smart enough to become the first Kira._

L put his thumb to his mouth yet again. After a while, he put his pen back on paper, his pen making a faint scratching noise.

L wrote more and more, concentrating hard on the task, until Light suddenly came in. Light walked over to L and curiously looked over L's shoulder. L slammed the book shut and got to his feet abruptly, his chair toppling over to its side. L looked at Light and asked, "Light, how long have you been standing here?"

"Not too long," Light admitted.

"Alright," L said, still a little suspicious.


End file.
